21st Century World
21th Century World takes place in current day Earth but is developed over an alternate history that started at the end of WWII. Through this alternative history there are new nations, new political ideologies and the World Order is different from what we know today. Everything is possible in the political, commercial and military of the new 21th Century World. The final objective of this project is the creation of an alternative world while establishing a "dashboard" where players can participate in a role playing game in which participants will govern the destinies of one or more nations. Nevertheless, in order to maintain a stable framework for participation, a series of inviolable rules will be created to be respected by everybody. Also, there will be a commission of admins in charge on reviewing the articles written by participants and helping them with the rules. Why rules are necesary? Simply because the objective of this project is not that everyone write his "novel", unless to create a common framework of roleplaying for all participants. 21th Century World is a community and therefore must have clear rules. The Scenario The design of the world must be made thinking that it will serve as a framework for an RPG, so it has to be playable and attractive for a group of players. The idea is to have a minimum of 5 active players that can handle regularly at least 2 nations each, although it is desirable that more players could participate. For the development of the world, a series of historical "CANONS" will be established. This "CANONS" can not be altered during the game phase and all the new nations should adapt their national histories to the "CANON". Anyway, a group of admins will review the compatibility of new nations with the established "CANONS". According with the CANONS, there will be some superpower nations (2-4) that will be established as "CANON" and a number of "regional powers" (4-6) open to be developed as well as a group of "emerging powers" (6-10). The word "power" refers to a mix of factors as economy, diplomacy, military, technology, geography, etc. Definitions *Superpower is the status of a nation when: **Its GDP is over 3 trillions **It has enough land and manpower **It is a technological leading nation **It has strong commercial, economic, military and diplomatic influence in the whole world **It has a modern, well trained, well equiped armed forces and is able to project them worldwide. (It means allies, physical means and a big ammount of money...) *Regional power: **It has a GDP varying from 1.5 to 3 trillions **It has enough land and manpower **It is a well developed technological nation **It has strong commercial, economic, military and diplomatic influence in its region and limited one in the whole world. **It has a modern, well trained, well equiped armed forces and is able to project them regionally. It can be project worldwide a limited ammount of its armed forces. *Emerging power: **A nation that without the status of regional power but it has some characteristics from the regional powers that become it in a "posible" or "future" power. Historical canonical line (Historical events are not yet cited in chronological order) *WWII ends with the historical result *Korean War: DKPR wins the war (1950-1957) with the help of China and Soviet Union and conquest almost the entire Korean Peninsula. Only an small part at the southern part was annexed by Japan. *Due to the threat of Communist expansion in Asia, Japan, Philippines and Taiwan decided to be united in a federation which would create a new state in 1963. *During the 70's, France began to separate from the traditional views of the West. At the beginning of the 80s decided to leave NATO and began to develop its own foreign policy aimed at smoothing relations with the communist bloc and trying to maintain its colonial empire and influence over its former colonies. *During the 70s and the 80s, East Germany started develop its own "Germand Socialism" that had some differences with the soviet one specially in the economic views. Though East Germany maintained a close alliance with Soviet Union they started to create its own destiny with the anexation of Czchekoslovakia in 1970 and Poland in 1989. With the fall of Soviet Union in 1991, East Germany became the leading nation in the communist bloc worldwide. *After the fall of Soviet Union in 1991, Russia emerged as a power but the corruption and an unclear leadership carried Russia to a civil war that lasted from 1997 to 2001 and extended in one form or another most of the former Soviet republics and the Russian republics. Since 2001 it has been achieved some stability in the region that is enabling some of these new republics rich in natural resources to become emerging powers. *From the 90s and through an economic expansive policy, diplomacy, trade and military development, Brazil has become the most powerful nation in South America and a major player in international politics. *After the attacks of September 11 and the subsequent invasion of Iraq and Afghanistan, the differences of opinion in the United States became stronger every day. On the one hand those who wanted a united states more aggressive and imperialistic, and on the other hand those who bet more by diplomacy and focus more on domestic policy and the creation of a welfare state in European style. Protests and riots in the streets became increasingly stronger until some southern states decided to charge at protesters and establish martial law......... TBD........ **The result: Mexico, Cascadia (Oregon + Washington + British Columbia), Quebec (Quebec + all the eastern canada and all the US states nort-east to Ohio, West Virginia and Virginia), Canada and Confederate States (the rest US states). *International pressure on South Africa failed to stop apartheid. The immense natural resources of the nation served for many of the countries that boycotted the country change their positions in exchange of mining concessions for their companies and better prices. From the 90s until today, South Africa has grown economically and technologically to become the most powerful nation in Africa. *From the 90s the Libyan regime began to show signs of rapprochement with Western powers, especially to France. Diplomatic actions of the regime, especially the reduction in oil prices, made France and the communist bloc countries to convince the United Nations to lift sanctions against Libya. Even with initial opposition from U.S., Libya finally became an ally in Europe that saw the Libyan regime as a brake on the spread of radical Islam. Backed by the West and the communist bloc, the Libyan government began a campaign against the Algerian militant groups in 2001 and after several years finally annexed Algeria in 2005. A year later does the same with northern Niger where significant uranium reserves are hosted . Drawing on the vast reserves of oil and gas the regime has positioned itself as the leading power of northern Africa and threatens to extend its control to the Mediterranean. * * Starting map Superpower nations *North America ** Confederate States *Europe ** France ** DDR *Asia ** Republic of East Asia (Japan + Philipines + Taiwan) Regional power nations *North America **Quebec **Mexico *South America ** *Europe **Britain ** *North Africa **Lybia (+) *Central Africa ** *South Africa **South Africa *Oceania **Australia (+) *Asia ** ** ** The players Board of admins The board of admins will be formed by three members. If a member resigns or leaves the game, should be replaced by another democratically elected by the active members at that time between the candidates. The creator of the game will be a fixed member of the board. Every of the three admins will be empowered to manage the day to day matters and The Board of Admins has the last authority of the game in matters as admiting of new nations, accepting of non standar stuff, rule changes, establishing of new canonical lines, etc. The board of directors may expel a nation or a player of the game if deemed necessary. Common sense should be the most important admin, but as all we are humans and we always want to be the most powerful ones, the Board will set the limits of every nation. Incorporation process Once the game has started, a claiming period will be opened. Every registered player will be allowed to claim two nations that should be developed before being able to claim a third and last one. There will be different types of nations (A, B and C) and the players wont be allowed to pick more than one of the A and B types. It will be encouraged that players use different continents for each nation. The A type nations will be CANONICAL and no important changes and modifications will be allowed in the canonical matters. (Or course not in the customizing process.) The B type nations has several historical development but can be modified with a good argument. The registed players should fill a petition with a summary of what he/she has in mind for his/her nation and its proposed geographycal limits (for B and C types). Once the Board will approve the petition, the player has 2 weeks to develop the basic lines of the wiki and to submit it to the Board in order to be approved. Once the Board give the authorization, the new nation can start roleplaying in game. Any previous roleplaying is forbiden. Activity requirements 21CW is a community-based game and would not exist without the involvement of its players. That is why the Board of Admins will set certain activity requirements. They exist to prevent players from sitting on their nation and contributing little. While we know it can be difficult during some periods to commit time to an online game, we still have the best interests of the whole community on mind. The weekly requirements that have been set are believed to be a good compromise that allows for the game to continue in any situation. According with the type of nation, the minimun requirements are as follows: *'Type A': 3-4 pedia articles, 5 RP posts *'Type B': 1-2 pedia articles, 3 RP posts *'Type C': 0.5-1 pedia articles, 1 RP post Obviously, these are minimum participation levels and we do encourage more participation than merely what is required. That is what will makes 21CW a lively world! If at any time a player has personal issues arise which prevent him from satisfying the activity requirements, we only ask that you post a notification of this fact in the 21CW Leaves of Absence page. Nobody will be punished for giving real life precedence over the game. We all have lives to attend to from time to time. The rules Basic rules 21th Century World is an earth based realistic game. We have new nations, new leaders and new political views but we dont have nothing that we cant find in the real world. If we want to use widely any kind of stuff or technology that is possible (exist in real world) but it is not in extensive use becouse of its high cost, then the player should explain clearly why it should be introduced and the "in game" background to justify it. In case of dispute, the opinion of the board of admins will always prevail . Economic rules To play with the REAL cost of stuff is one of the best ways to prevent any nation to claim extraordinary things, Every nation should demonstrate with a budget that they can afford what they claim to have and what they want and be consistent with their choices. *'GDP Rule': Starting GDPs of superpowers will be set as CANON. For regional powers and other nations they will set according with real world ones that could be multiplied by 1.5 to 2 depending on the nations and according with the historical background that the players had set. If you choose a nation made from parts of another, try to adjust you data to the real ones or look for a real world nation similar in population, size and "kind of nation" in order to take it as an example. *'Budget Rule': Every nation should have a national budget to explain the economic guidelines of the nation and to justify the size of military, the technology, the welfare, etc. *'War cost Rule': In 21th Century World, we will consider the real cost of war. Cost in terms of budget spending when the wars are abroad and cost in terms of destruction of industry, economy, infraestructure,... in the countries where the wars are being played. Anyway, long term wars will bring economic effects in every participant nation. Population rules As we can use totally new nations and such nations can be places with minimum population, it is allowed to increase "artificially" the populations of some regions to get functional nations. Nevertheless, the population increasement has to be justify with an historical and economical background and be allowed by the Board of Admins. Tech rules Diplomatic rules As a starting point, we will accept the existence of the United Nations and its agencies, conventions and obligations. However, along the game phase the united nations as a whole may be modified by RPG. Once the first wave of nations is accepted, we will proceed to the allocation of quotas of power and vetoes in the Security Council according with the type of nations. Similarly, after the first wave of nations and in discussions on the development of canonical historical lines, we will discuss the existence of other international bodies, both real world and new ones. Of course, once started the game phase, everything can be changed through role play. As a starting point, we will respect the rules and traditional forms of diplomacy and international relations. Military rules 21th Century World is based on real world military stuff, size of armies and doctrine. Anyway, in order to make the roleplayig game more attractive, we will introduce elements that modify the size or armies but not the allowed military stuff. As we assume that 21th Century World is more unstable and polarized than real one, we can set that in military terms we live an era similar to the cold war one. This means that we can oversize our armies respecting the starting status of every nation and, of course, according with the budget. The board of admins will supervise the armies before the nation will be allowed to roleplay. Rules of engagement While in 21CW wars will have political and, above all, economical cost, we all are warmongering maniacs, (..lol..) so wars occur. In this case, besides the application of diplomatic and economic rules, rules of engagement will exist to facilitate the task of roleplaying the different phases of the war. In addition to the rules of engagement, each conflict will be moderated by one of the members of the Board of Admins (if possible not involved in the conflict) and another "war-admin" elected from the players (if possible not involved in the conflict). The two war-admins have authority over the conflict and in case of dispute between them, the Board of Admins will intervene. Rule of goodwill As everyone here knows the true spirit of the game, it makes no sense to come here with the intention of twisting the rules to find a place where to put things contrary to that spirit. *If you don't understand something, please, ask the admins *If you have doubts about the use of some stuff or technology, please, ask the admins *Don't look to always border the rule limits because it will bring conflicts. *If you read something and you think that shouldn't be written because it is against the spirit of the game, please, ask the admins before telling "hey guys... I wrote it because I read it in another nation". Info Category:21CW